


Part II - A moment in Time  Rose

by marishawrites



Series: A Moment in Time [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marishawrites/pseuds/marishawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose yearns for her chance to see the Doctor again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part II - A moment in Time  Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to thetimelady for betareading all my stories!

Part II - A moment in Time

Rose

By Marisha

 

 

Rose looked up at the stars and sighed. She had promised him forever and now she was stuck here. Filed away in a folder marked ‘Safe’ in the parallel world. Stashed away from him. Shoved aside. The universe, or whatever the force writing her story was, had kicked her out of the script and in a split second she went from ‘main character love interest’ (she giggled, picturing his uneasy wiggle at her definition) to disposable ‘extra’ with no lines.

She hugged her arms tight around her body willing the cold air to go away. If she couldn’t have _forever_ , why not a quick moment in time? A glimpse, just to see him.

To see that he had moved on? She bit her lip. That would hurt, but she needed to know he was okay; to know that he kept on running, trying to get them together again. She needed to know he hadn’t given up, but was moving towards her. The universe needed to be saved by him. Hell, just the Earth and Humans alone had probably been on the edge of extinction twice since they had been separated.

 

She smiled sadly. That’s what she was supposed to use a moment in time for, but if she was honest, she wanted to see him; to find out if he missed her as much as she missed him. To see for herself that he hadn’t forgotten, but kept fighting and she wanted him to know she was safe – not okay – but safe. That she missed him terribly every fricking tiny second of her parallel life. She missed being close to him, sneaking her hand into his where it slid in perfectly and would always fit.

 

She wanted him to know she’d keep fighting to get back to him. She had access to Torchwood now and Pete’s resources. If she was stuck here, she would make use of them. There had to be a way. The walls between the worlds had been thin once. It could happen again. It _had_ to happen again, otherwise she would go stir-crazy here! Rose balled her fists. She needed to believe, to have something to hold on to. For that she needed a moment in time, to connect with him – even if just to see him again. She needed this to get her out of bed every morning and put on a happy face for her Mum and Pete, as well as her new little brother.

For that she worked endlessly on the ‘World Jumper’ project and the salvaged TARDIS helped her faithfully. She could feel it in her gut that the dying ship was trying to connect to her master. The TARDIS would give everything and so would she, but first she needed to get the ‘World Jumper’ to work. Even if it wasn’t ready for her to travel through yet, perhaps it could just give her a glimpse into his world– however brief.

Rose allowed herself a tiny, determined smile –she would get her moment in time.

Shivering, she pulled her jacket tighter around her body and got up.

“Soon Doctor,” she whispered under her breath. “Soon.”

And without turning back, she went to the stairs taking two at a time down to the Torchwood lab where the TARDIS was waiting for her.

 

 

 

The End


End file.
